You Me & the In Between
by Reven Eid
Summary: DanielVala with a smidgen of Buffy would have put it in Buffy xovers but they don't appear very much
1. Daniel & Vala Sitting in a Tree

"So what do you make of this Daniel?" Dr. Daniel Jackson did not know where to start. He distinctively remembers being at the bottom of the ramp along with the other team members ready and willing to walk up and into the blue shimmering pool but now. Now they were all standing at the bottom of the ramp but the gate was gone and its place were what looked to be two videotapes? General Hammond ordered all personnel back to their stations and all the individuals inside the gate room to the doctor's office for a quick medical check-up. General Hammond sent a separate team into retrieve the tapes and have them examined just in case they were bombs.

Three days later Daniel Jackson and Jack O'Neil were in General Hammond's office, doing nothing. They both shrugged their shoulders because they had both been in quarantine for the past three days and today they were escorted to the General's office for a private meeting. The General entered with two videotapes, which prompted Daniel and Jack to sit-up straighter in their chairs. "Gentlemen. These are the two tapes left behind in place of the Stargate. One tape is directed to Daniel Jackson and the other to you Jack. I have seen the tapes and so have two experts in whom I have total confidence. Due to the sensitivity of the information contained in these tapes it was necessary to ensure total secrecy." Jack and Daniel's curiosity was peeked and it could be seen in their postures as they tried to peer closer to what the General was holding. "Jack if you can come with me you can view the tapes in my private room and Dr. Jackson you can stay here and view your tapes. There are instructions for the proper disposing of these tapes but these are decision you men will have to make on your own, I can't order or force you to do anything you don't want to do." With that General Hammond stood and opened the door to his private room and let Jack in. When Jack turned around General Hammond handed the tape to him and closed the door behind him. General Hammond then stepped out of his office and headed up top. He needed to head home and call his daughter; he needed some time off to cherish these moments with her.

"Jack if your watching this then our prayers have been answered. Sorry let me introduce myself to you. My name is Samantha Carter-O'Neill. As you can see from the pins on my uniform I am a member of the Air Force and at one point directly under your command. God there is so much I want to tell you but your probably already skeptical of just the few things I've said. Let me start with some basics, the year is 2009 and we have made a mistake. When you and your team went across the Stargate for the first time it set-off a chain of events no one could have foreseen. Friends were made and so were enemies. The latest enemy is a group called the Ori. They are powerful, they are strong, they are relentless and they are on the verge of destroying earth. I am sitting in what is left of NORAD and as you can see from the background there isn't much left. I've added some personal footage into this tape and anyone on the base can confirm it as authentic. I've also included personal data only I would know so that you can locate me and confirm that the information is real and only known to me." Jack paused the tape and had to breath a couple of times. This woman introduced herself as an O'Neill, had he married her? She was wearing a wedding band but she could be married to any other O'Neil, might as well let Samantha finish talking.

"Hello Daniel, my Daniel is what I believe Sharee always called you. I'm so horrible at this but Sam says it is a good idea, that it'll give me, us closer. My name is Vala Maldoran-Jackson. I am your wife and I have been your wife for the last six months that is until you died yesterday in my arms protecting me. I wished so hard to take that moment back and it plays in my mind all the time. But let me start by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry that now that the Stargate is no longer with you I will not get to meet you. Now that the gate is no longer with you, you won't be able to discover all the wonderful people and things that you would have discovered, one of them being your first wife, her name was Sharee. I'm sorry but she died a couple of years into your marriage due to the first enemy that you encountered when you went across the gate. I'm getting ahead of myself again. The year is now 2009 and the reason the gate is gone is because you and the rest of the Stargate program have come across an enemy that you couldn't defeat and in the end took you away from me. We have made new friends here on earth and they helped us with ensuring that what you did never happened. That you never crossed the threshold of the gate and as such start the chain of events that have brought us to this point of desperation. I have many regrets in my life but ensuring your life even if it is away from me, us is enough to ensure my happiness wherever I may be now." Daniel paused the tape and looked at the woman in the video. She was so radiant, full of life and so much of woman that he would never think that someone like her would look at him twice. In addition, when she said us she touched her obvious very pregnant mid-section. These tapes had to be false but General Hammond had assured him that they had proved to be authentic. Daniel got more comfortable in his chair and pulled a piece of paper and pen close to him so he could make notes of what she was saying. Maybe he could research what she was saying in order to locate where the Stargate had been taken and bring it back.

Six and a half hours later Jack and Daniel were still sitting in their respective spots watching the video finish telling it's story.

"Our time together Jack has been wonderful and difficult but I have traded every minute of it to ensure that not only us but everyone else on this earth has a future. I know that what we are now is meant to be and that we will come together once more. You will go back into retirement after this, which is where you were before you got dragged into this mess anyway and I know we will be together again some day. I leave you now with some footage of our wedding. You said it had been your happiest day and it will always be mine as well. Remember I love you and if there had been another way we would have taken it but this, this was our last choice. Good bye Jack."

Daniel clicked his TV off and removed the tape from the VCR. Jack walked out of the General's office at the exact moment and both men stared at each other. What were they to do? Should they believe what was being told to them or ignore it and go on with their lives. Jack and Daniel left the tapes on General Hammond's desk with a note asking him to dispose of them for them. Both men new that if it were left up to them just as the video asked they wouldn't be able to do it so they asked the General to do it on their behalf. Both men stepped out and headed topside. Their luggage was waiting for them by the elevator and when they exited with their belongings they stood under the fading suns rays wondering if it had been their choice would they have given up personal happiness for the world, for humanity's sake.

Sam and Vala sat on the floor while the walls were rocked from the bombing onslaught the Ori were inflicting on the mountain, or better said what was left of the mountain. They held hands and in hushed whispers Vala asked Sam, "Do you think it worked?" Sam turned to look at Vala, "Whatever the outcome it has to better than where we are at now. Now everyone is gone and with this new alternative we may all just have a chance. I'm sorry Vala." Sam had already lost Jack and their son so she had nothing left but Vala. Vala who had suffered first at the hands of her family, then at the Gould's, society in general had finally found happiness, friendship, love and motherhood. She still had everything but had given it up to ensure life for everyone else. She who had never had anything good happen to her had to give up her last bit of happiness to save the world. Three little words that carried so much weight but where ever they wound up they knew that it had been the right choice, no matter how much their hearts were breaking in the process.

Vala stood in a white abyss and immediately recognized it for what it was. Her new friends had told her about such a place and it was a good place but it was riddled with tough choices. A bodiless voice spoke in front of her, "Hello Vala." Vala smiled she hoped she would like their question. "You may or you may not Vala but ultimately it is your choice. We know that the final sacrifice had to be yours. All other new what they would be loosing and were willing to do it with out question. You who had no reason to agree to this option still choose humanity over your own mortality and for that we have a gift but it has limitations." Vala nodded her head in understanding and patiently waited for their question, "You can be with Daniel. We can make it possible for you to cross each others paths and you will have some of your memory's or you can stay here with your son, Nicholas." Vala stopped smiling when she was asked to choose but she then smiled and agreed to be by Daniels side. The voice said goodbye to Vala and she awoke standing in a darkened alley.

"So what's a boy like you doing in a place like this?" Daniel turned to look at the voice that spoke to him but he couldn't tell who it was the young lady was wearing a mask but very little of anything else. The gentleman's club that Jacks buddy's had dragged both of them to this Halloween was not what Daniel or Jack were in the mood for but they had little choice in the matter. Daniel looked over the woman's shoulder and he could see Jack headed his way. Jack had told Daniel to wait for him by the bar and give him five minutes because that's all it would take for him to detangle himself from their captors, or so called friends, and head back out the door. "My friend is coming and were leaving but it was nice meeting you." Daniel stuck out his hand to shake the young lady's hand she took it but then pulled him close for a kiss. "Goodbye don't be a stranger real gentlemen like you are always welcome." Daniel nodded and blushed at her forwardness as he trailed behind Jack.

It had been six months since the gate's disappearance and since then Daniel had taken up residence in Jacks spare bedroom. They had created a bond of sorts, men in love but with their loves no longer part of their lives. Jack's love though was an attainable goal and he had even looked into Samantha Carter's life but found she had a fiancée and so he never walked in and introduced himself. Instead he went back to his cabin and enjoyed his fishing. Daniel's love though was unattainable so he spent his time free lancing his research abilities to the R.W.C. and their Sunnydale, CA branch.

Daniel went to the fridge and noticed they were low on some essential breakfast items so he told Jack he was going to head on into town and pick them up. Daniel had purchased a car and paid rent to Jack because as much as they had become friends he didn't want to take advantage of it. The RWC paid him well for his translations so he wasn't hurting on the money front anymore like he had before but couldn't bring himself to leave just yet.

Vala was debating between Chunky Monkey and Moose Tracks. She didn't need the extra workout sessions if she bought both of them but they both tasted so good. She dropped the Moose Tracks when she bumped into a warm body, "Chunky Monkey it is then." Vala turned to see whom she had bumped into and apologize for her inattentiveness when she had to smile; it was the gentleman from last night. "We really have to stop running into each other like this." Daniel was on the floor trying to locate his glasses, which had fallen when he had been bumped into to. Daniel looked up and saw a fuzzy figure, which proceeded to come down to his level, and he landed on his bottom and predictably on his glasses. Daniel closed his eyes in heartache. He couldn't see without his glasses and while they were plastic the frame would probably be to shot for him to be able to do anything with them.

Vala felt bad when she heard the scrunch of the glasses. "I'm sorry for the bump and your glasses, here let me help you get up." Vala took Daniel's hand and then reached down to pick up what was left over of his glasses and the Moose Tracks she had dropped earlier. "I'm Vala we met last night at the club." Daniel was squinting to get a better look at the woman in front of him and Vala noticed this so she decided to be nice and give him a better look. She put his glasses in her purse and the Moose Tracks in his cart and stepped so close to him that she was breathing his same air. She put on her most dazzlingly smile and Daniel's heart stopped. He wanted to hug her so bad but he stopped himself. How had this happened, Vala was supposed to have been unattainable but instead here she was in front of him


	2. Second Chances

"Adam…how are you?" The man in the suit, albeit a tacky suit but a suit none the less always hated it when he called her that. "Don't make that face for it is your true name no matter if you don't like to be called by it…by the way how is…" "Enough pleasantry's I've come to ask for a favor?" Crystal relaxed further into her chair. Whenever Adam showed up it was always with requests never just for a hello. "Spill." There is a woman who is going to be walking the streets of Colorado Springs here in a moment. I want you to take care of her for a bit until her destiny comes to her." Crystal inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, she stood grabbed her purse and heavy jacket, "Take me to this poor soul and I shall see what I can do to help this destiny along." Adam nodded and took hold of Crystal's hand and in a moment they were standing at the mouth of an alley. "Her name is Vala but she will remember nothing of that life. Help her build a new one." Crystal nodded and new that Adam was gone the same instant that the flash signifying the arrival of the powers that be's latest toy.

Daniel sat as quietly as he could in the passenger seat of his car. He had run into Vala at the grocery store and she had offered to bring him to his home to make up for bumping into him and breaking his glasses. It had really been him who had bumped into her but if it got him more time with her then he wasn't going to argue his luck.

Vala had been talking to Daniel for the entire ride to his cabin home about everything and nothing at all. She would test his attention to what she was saying by asking him what they had just been talking about after seeming to be distracted by the scenery. She was a little perplexed by him because it seemed that he was truly interested in her. So far in her three months since she had come to Colorado and found the only job she could get without proper identification people only seemed interested in her for her body. That was how she had wound up working at the Cave the gentleman's club she had been at the other night when she met him.

There was something about his quiet eyes that seemed to just drink her in as a person and not as a piece of meat. She had called him a gentleman and so far he had been nothing but courteous and attentive. She was interrupted from her musings by his voice, "We're here or just a bit up the road you'll see the mailbox. Turn into that road and the cabin will be about half a mile down." He smiled genuinely at her and she couldn't help but respond. What was it about this man that just gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her skin tingle with just a mere word or look, she was going to have to stick around longer to find out.

Vala nodded to ensure Daniel she had heard him and did as he instructed. When they pulled up to the house the front door opened and out walked out Daniel's friend from the nightclub, "Ooh I hadn't realized you were with someone already." Vala maneuvered the car so that the Daniels door was closets to the door so he wouldn't have too much to walk. "What?" Daniel was perplexed by Vala's statement but didn't have time to respond when his door flew open and he tumbled out. "Daniel buddy. You went to the store for some essentials and come back with a girl, how did that happen?" Daniel took hold of Jack's arm as he tried responding to his question, "Jack I would like for you to meet Fran. Fran meet Jack, my landlord." Daniel couldn't see Vala's response but there was no mistaking the enthusiasm in her response, "I almost thought you were a lost cause."

"Jack would you please help me inside. I bumped into V..Fran and broke my glasses." Jack nodded and helped Daniel to the front door where Daniel waited until Jack rummaged and brought back his spare glasses from his room. "Here you go Danny. I'll go help Fran with the groceries while your eyes adjust." Jack patted Daniel on the shoulder and walked out the door towards his car.

"So Fran, thank you for bringing Daniel back without his glasses he wouldn't have been able to even dial my number so I could come get him." Fran nodded in Jack's direction and followed him into the kitchen where she set the groceries on the counter. "Well Daniel you feeling better?" Daniel walked towards Vala or Fran as she was calling herself and sat down on one of the stools by the bar. "Again Fran, thank you very much for all your wonderful help. Why don't you stay for dinner and I'll drive you back when we are done." Jack turned to look at Daniel and fixed with his most bewildered gaze, what was Daniel up to and why was Vala calling herself Fran? Fran looked between Daniel and Jack and noticed Jack's confused stare. She wanted to say yes but she had to work tonight. One more look at Daniel and his hopeful face and she couldn't refuse, "Of course, let me just call work." Vala walked outside and Daniel stood up to begin getting ready for dinner. "Daniel what are you doing?" Daniel turned to look at Jack, "Taking the opportunity given to me." Jack was about to say more but stopped when he saw Vala walking back into the house, "Fran enjoy dinner. Daniel I'm going to head on out to the game and I'll be back in about four hours." Jack tipped his head to Vala, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. True there wasn't a game tonight but he couldn't stomach what Daniel was doing. Should he stop him or should he let him see where this thing with Vala/Fran was going.

There was no mistaking that Fran looked very much like Vala. Her voice and mannerisms were a dead ringer for Daniels second wife but should Daniel let this be the sole reason for beginning a relationship with a total stranger just because she looked like someone he had once loved. He was going to need a lot of beer to think this out. So he headed to his newest favorite bar for some good food and some good beer.

"So…do I make Jack nervous?" Vala didn't seem to have lost her bluntness. Daniel smiled but frowned when he looked down to what he was cooking. He had to stop looking at Vala and see Fran for who she was a woman who was simple and working at a gentleman's club. "Fran you were telling me about yourself. You told me where you live and all about your co-workers and their lives but what about you." Daniel turned to take the wine from the freezer where he had set it for a quick chill and began to serve Fran a glass of wine. Fran took the offered glass and looked into it as if hoping it would answer her question. How much should she share with this man? True he made her feel comfortable, special…unique but would he think her a nutcase. So far the only person who had not thought her a nutcase was her boss Crystal but she had never asked her directly. When she had woken up in the alley and walked out she had been standing there and took her by the elbow and guided her to her present life.

Daniel didn't pressure Fran to answer his question; instead he kept his eyes on what he was attempting to cook. "Fran why don't you select something for us to listen to while I'm marinating the swordfish." Fran welcomed the change and walked towards the cd's to select some easy listening music to sooth her nerves.


	3. Changes

Dinner had not been a grand affair but the conversation and now coffee by the fireplace was a nice feeling. Vala (Fran) was reclining on the arm of the sofa and Daniel was relaxed on the chair next to her.

Vala (Fran) couldn't help letting out a contended sigh escape her lips. In the months since working for Crystal every manner of sleazoid had proposed to her but she had always declined. Daniel Jackson, that had a nice rind to it, had simply talked to her for the joy. She understood very little of what he did especially when he started talking in Egyptian but she liked to watch him talk. He was so animated and alive while she couldn't follow the technical aspects she did follow the stories very well. That Osiris guy had it pretty rough with that brother of his.

"Fran?" Daniel had been talking non stop for the last fifteen minutes and upon hearing Vala's (Fran) sigh he turned to see her sleeping. Daniel got up and stoked the fire, added another log to make sure it lasted 'till morning. He took a blanket from the hall closet and covered her up so she wouldn't be cold. He changed into some comfortable clothes and came back to lay down on Jack's recliner. While it was sacrilegious at any other time Daniel was sure jack would forgive him this once.

Jack had arrived at around midnight and seen Vala's car still parked outside his cabin. He walked up to his porch as guilty as possible and looked into his living room he saw Daniel sleeping in his chair and Vala (Fran) on the sofa. Jack decided to use the back entrance to not disturb the sleeping pair.

As Jack lay in bed he still pondered Daniels words about second chance. He had a point what was the likely hood of another woman who was the exact mirror image of Daniels wife just living in this galaxy much less earth. His head was beginning to hurt with all the possibilities. He'd deal with it in a couple of days now he just needed some sleep.

Fran (Vala) woke to the smells and sounds of a busy kitchen. She looked all around and was pleasantly surprised that she was comfortably in Daniels living room. She hadn't been with anyone as far as she knew and ever since Crystal she had found her she had always protected her virtue.

"Fran (Vala) you awake?", Daniel asked from the kitchen, it was nine the longest he had ever slept in on any day as far as he remembered he had immediately began cooking. He hadn't asked Vala (Fran) if she was awake afraid she'd leave but the voice of reason deep down reminded him that he needed to give this time.

Fran (Vala) raised her hand and waved at Daniel and grunted her response. Fran (Vala) enjoyed lazy and relaxing days waking at noon and then starting her routines. Daniel came around the sofa, "I didn't know which you preferred so I poured you decaf, caf, oj and apple juice. Fran (Vala) lay there for a moment and had to smile at Daniel he was cute without his glasses but definitely yummy with them. "Apple and caffeinated are fine, thank you". Daniel placed the server on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen to finish cooking the breakfast.

Jack had woken and gotten himself ready and was headed down the stairs to greet his guests. Vala (Fran) and Daniel were eating breakfast outside and Jack just took a banana from the counter before joining them, "Morning." Vala (Fran) waved hello to Jack as she ate her fruit salad. Daniel smiled at Jack "Dig in I made a bit of everything." Jack nodded as he reached for a plate and some of the strawberry crepes, "So what are you kids up to today?" Fran (Vala) turned to look at Daniel, he had just asked her to join him today in taking in the sites of Colorado and was about to decline. "Well I have to get to work. It's Sunday and out biggest night." Daniel turned to look at Vala (Fran) and nodded, "I understand you already called of yesterday. When is your next day off?" Fran (Vala) felt herself blush, Daniel may not like what she does but he accepted her choice.

"Actually Tuesday I'm going to the downtown library to take my high school equivalency exam at ten a.m." Daniel looked confused, "Equivalency?" Fran (Vala) told Daniel that Crystal had a strict rule that all her girls would be educated so everyone had a least an associates in something. All the dancers were full-time employees because they split their duties between dancing, HVAC work, accounting, sales and advertising. Monday's the club was always closed for a general board meeting because while Crystal owned the club all employees were vested in the business to be turned over to them in five years. Daniel and Jack looked at each other and their surprised faces said it all beauty, brains and respectful business practices. "So you're free for dinner on Monday then?" Fran (Vala) had to smile at Daniels quick catch of the club being closed on Monday, "The meeting is at nine, we will probably be done around 11 but I plan to study." Before Daniel could answer Jack did, "Well Daniel is a walking university you'll find no better study partner. Fran (Vala) had to chuckle at their attempts, "Okay meet me at the club at noon."

Fran waved at Jack and Daniel as she pulled out of their driveway and headed straight to the club to start her day. She hoped Daniel would come tonight but not to early so he wouldn't see her with her customers. "Hello Fran." Fran was startled as she walked into the club by Crystal who was sitting at the bar eating cheesecake. Fran took this as an invitation to sit so she did, "What can I do for you?" Crystal put down her fork and had to smile. Today she was going to let Fran go. It was time she moved out of the club especially since her true destiny had finally come calling to her or so Adam had said. "Fran my dear, you've been with me less than a year and I care for you just as much as I care for any of my girls that is why what I am about to do both pleases and upsets me. Fran, your fired." Fran had to hold onto the bar so she wouldn't fall out of her chair from surprise, "But why what have I done to disappoint you." Crystal took Fran's hand and patted it lightly, "Darling you've done absolutely nothing wrong but it is time you flew the nest. That happy tone in your voice yesterday and that smile and skip in your step are all the indication I need that your time with us is over and a new and better life is waiting for you outside these walls."

Fran felt tears coming to her eyes and took a tissue from the box Crystal presented to her. "Fran know that you are loved by everyone that has met you and that what I am doing is for your own good. Now tonight you will be a hostess in full dress, no more outfits and at the end of the night we will all wish you farewell and to make sure you know that there are no bad feelings. I have bought your shares of the club and dispersed them amongst the rest of the girls. This right here is the cash equivalent to your share exactly twelve thousand dollars and you don't have to worry about moving out. You can stay here with us until you find a place of your own be it tomorrow or months from now. We love you dearly darling and wish you happiness and we think that it has finally come to you."

Fran reached hesitantly for Crystal who didn't hesitate to embrace her. It was to early for Fran to really know if what she had with Daniel was something significant but now she didn't have to feel less than him for what her profession is or was. Her profession had helped her to meet him and she would always be thankful to Crystal for what she had done for her and was continuing to do. All the girls at the club were decent women and each one of them would get a heartfelt thank you from her. "Now no more dawdling up the stairs and get ready tonight is your night."

Daniel had been debating with himself ever since Vala (Fran) left if he should go bother her at work but after talking with Jack he thought it would be to much to soon so he opted to call her after she got off to wish her goodnight and remind her that he was looking forward to seeing her later on in the day for their study lunch. He was embarrassed when his phone went off at three a.m. and his caller id showed Vala (Fran) cell, "Hey sorry I fell asleep." Fran laughed at the other end, "It's alright I just wanted to tell you goodnight and I look forward to seeing you for lunch." Daniel couldn't help but grin like a schoolboy, "I look forward to it to," He didn't want to hang-up but Fran let out a great big yawn, "I won't keep you Fran, goodnight."


	4. Happy Endings

Fran had never really liked that name. It sounded so old but Vala that fit like a glove and as she stood infront of the mirror admiring her growing belly she loved it even more because it was followed by the name Jackson. It had been a slow start at first but after several months of dating she admitted she loved Daniel. He saw her for who she was not for what she had been and a short time later they were married. She didn't and could care leSS how it happend but Daniel's friends had provided with all the documentation she needed tp be able to marry Daniel and now 18months later they were all waiting for Nicholas arrival into the world. She was happy.

Jack stood outside his porch and admired the view of the lake. He had contacted Samantha when he had gotten the nerve and had kept tabs on her here and there. in one of his many promotion dinners she finally made an appearance and she was more than she had ever hoped for and today they were getting married. Eight months from their first official face to face meet they were going to be together.

he had discussed it with Daniel and their new friends about how they both felt like they were living to their spouses about who they really were but Willow and Dawn had helped them understand and really who gets a second chance?

so they took with both hands and death itself couldn't tear these couples apart.


End file.
